Kill La Kill - Uzu Sanageyama x Saphire Tazama Year 1
by Arixphes
Summary: Saphire Tazama has returned to Honoji to begin her first year of school. This story will follow her from the moment she runs into the man she lost to in the first place, how they interact daily at school leading ultimately to him falling in love with her. With many lies, deceptive behaviours plot twists leading to their eventual union.


With a heavy heart and a sharp mind the dark haired teenager had made her way to Honnoji Academy. She hadn't been happy of how she'd made it here nor the damage she had caused in its interim. The council president had made her fight one of the four Devas to whom she had lost but her gain was the respect of the president. The young woman with deep caramel skin and copper eyes was granted admittance to the academy with a two star uniform. She was given a good home for herself to live in with luxuries she wouldn't have imagined owning. She was confused about the whole thing but happy to be at the school. She knew the Goku uniforms would help her get stronger and would help her build herself up among the elite classes of Honno town.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up..." the cocky demeanor oozed from a male voice. The sound of him left her frozen in her boots. "She gave you a two star did she? A bit much for a failure like you." he scoffed, laughing at the fact that she was allowed back on the property all.

She turned around, her long jet black hair swishing to the right at her waist as she moved her muscular torso. Her deep copper eyes were a blaze at his words. "How dare you?" she cried.

"Saphire Tazama," Uzu continued looking at her through steel grey eyes, "I didn't think you'd show your face again." he stood off in a corner, dressed in long white jacket kept open, with white slacks and a green wife beater beneath. His silver belt with three spikes caught a gleam of light as his kendo stick hung off his back, "If I recall correctly, you lost to me once. Are you back for more punishment? Didn't I beat your ass hard enough or are you a masochist that you like my spankings?"

Saphire looked at him angrily with eyes of fire, "Sanageyama, don't you dare worry. I'll get my revenge on you one day soon..." she bit her tongue not wanting to endure further harassment from him, "It's my first day, I don't need to be dealing with the likes of you..." As she went to turn away her body moved back and she was quickly pushed into the cold cement wall the ripple of his body against hers, his knees pushing her legs apart.

"You really think that Uzu Sanageyama is going to just let you walk away?" his breath was warm on her face, "You're a firm warrior but you're also a very pretty face. Your darker skin revels the pallor that seems to exist in this area."

Her face flushed with the heat of his closeness. She'd never allowed anyone to come this close to her and yet he was pressing further, deeper into her, "Get off me..." she murmured angrily."I'm not here to be your plaything so back off."

"Resistance makes you all the more feisty and exciting. Keep going I don't mind it. I like seeing you squirm. Saphire Tazama." he laughed as she struggled to pull away in vain.

"Don't cross your limit Uzu Sanageyama."

"I'll cross whatever I want... even you." 

"What do you want from me?" she frowned, her skin red and her mind completely confounded at how quickly he had forced her to his bidding.

"In general or right now?"

"Why does it matter?" she yelled.

"You just seem so uncomfortable its funny." he chortled, "Saphire Tazama. You odd looking thing." his fingers found her chin and he looked down at her with almost a loving gaze. "You pathetic trash. I don't know why Lady Satsuki let a weakling like you in here as a two star. You should be in the slums with the rest of your kind."

"Piss off Sangageyama." Saphire continued to struggle her arms bound and her legs sprawled open as he held his rock hard form against her delicate frame, "I'm not here for you. I'm here because this is the place I know I'll survive."

"Pitiful. No one cares if you live or die. You're just another orphan bastard child." she gasped and stared into his eyes the tears coming, "Yeah... I know..." he confidently responded.

"How do you know?" she said softly, "I buried my past in a country far away from here."

"You don't think I'd research you before approaching you? I've had months since our encounter to see what you are all about. To find out anything I can to hold against you, anything to bring you down to your rightful place..." his hand slid to her waist caressing the material of her sailor uniform as his chest crushed her into the wall. She groaned in pain, "Which is beneath me, you brown skinned waste of space." he spat, "I know everything there is to know about your past. You're nothing special but you're not short on skeletons. I'll make sure everyone knows them and that they all taunt you forever."

"You can't do this..." she gulped, "Lady Satsuki allowed me entry. I've proven myself worthy to fight with Honnoji's best," she foolishly tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, she claims that but I'm really questioning what you did to convince her. You had to have charmed her in some way shape or form... Isn't that right my little dancing gymnast?"

"Like you're doing Sanageyama? You're being ever so charming you brute..." she replied through grit teeth. She had to resist the urge to spit on him and give him more than a piece of her mind.

"Oh aren't we clever." he pressed her into the wall even deeper she could feel the bruise forming on the back of her head.

"OW!" She screamed. The pain making more tears come to her eyes.

"Does that hurt?" he put his hand to her chin and forced her deep brown eyes to gaze into the cold steel of his. "Good..." he smirked pushing his chest into hers, his muscles pulsating as her spine crushed into the stone, "I could break your back right here if I wanted to you pretentious bitch." He loosened his grip and she had some room to pull away from the wall with a gasp for air.

Saphire's chest rose and fell painfully, her body reacting in a manner she didn't want to the feel of him against her. His abuse was turning her on, arousing senses in her she didn't want to explore. The thought of it disgusted her, "Please let me go..." she said weakly."You have all my secrets then why do you feel the need to do this?" her eyes down, seeing only his stomach and her chest.

"Because I can smell your body changing with having me against you. And honestly I kind of like it. You might be physically a virgin but you're far from innocent." Uzu licked his lips, "Tazama, you have no idea what I have in store for you and since," he laughed as he looked up with a acid laced pout, "Since you're under my jurisdiction, well... it's going to be all the more fun to make you do my bidding." he inhaled, "You do smell good though. Like a horny little slut. Maybe you should go home and take care of that..." his fingers went down and underneath her skirt to rub her hips and outer thigh. His mouth went to her ear and spoke softly, "Trust that I will make your life miserable here... don't you ever think otherwise..." he clenched his teeth down on her ear lobe and bit down hard enough to cause a sting of pleasurable pain through her core. She let out a sensual moan that brought a smile to his lips. "Enjoy ...Saphire... Tazama..." He released her and she sank to the floor, releasing her breath so heavy that she crumbled into a heap with her head in her knees.

Relishing in this small victory over her he bypassed her body before moving inside to join Satsuki and the other Devas in the tower above the school. She was in tears as she held herself, unsure how to feel, her body reacting in a way she was fighting with. Her mind found some sort of attraction in the way he was treating her but her gut was telling her to keep away and that his game was dangerous. Getting to her feet she made her way inside finding her locker and stashing her books inside before heading to her first class.

"You were far too harsh on the girl Sanageyama," Gamagori scolded, "As much as she is your enemy I cannot tolerate you mistreating a female student that way."

"Cool your jets Gamagori. She needed to be put in her place. Can't have her thinking that she can walk in here and get full reign of the school can she?"

"I don't think she feels that way," Hoka interjected, "The data I collected from her bodily behaviours indicates that she was indeed frightened of what you were doing to her. You obviously know something we don't. Why would you do something so cruel?"

"Eh the girl has a sordid past. She was a child prostitute of sorts in Kuala Lumpur. She's got a lot she hasn't told any of us. But I have it all in here..." he pointed to his head.

"Now that's information that's valuable and useful. You shouldn't keep that from the rest of us."

"It's still her private past," Satsuki finally chimed in, "Sanageyama you shouldn't terrorize the girl."

"You going to stop me? I'm going to use every ounce of information I know to make her world hell here." not wanting to disobey Lady Satsuki, he couldn't help but feel this intense rage and hatred towards her.

"You will keep what you know to yourself. Saphire Tazama is here because she is useful to me. And you know this. You will not hinder her training." Satsuki replied, "She's in the gym practicing with her new weapon. You will go apologize and you won't let this happen again am I clear." Her thick eyebrows furrowed she exercised her authority over the Devas.

"Crystal my lady..."

Sanageyama found his way to the gym. She was in her uniform which had transformed into a gymnast leotard. Her toned caramel legs bare as she moved across the mats with her life fibre ribbon twirling about her. She tumbled and twisted, the ribbon flowing about her as her long black hair danced around her in a pony tail. She was focused, moving to the classical violin music played from a small boom box. He went over and pressed pause on the player while she was mid flip, causing her to land on her back.

"Ow..." she groaned before standing up, "The hell..." Her face flushed seeing who it was, "It's you. What do you want now?" Saphire walked over to the bench and he handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"Sparkling... it's better for you." he said with what seemed like genuine concern.

"You haven't spiked or poisoned it have you?" she looked the bottle up and down before breaking the seal of the cap with a crack.

"Why would I do that?"

"You've really known me a few months and it was only for the day we fought and you're already set to make my life hell. Why would I think otherwise?" She took a long swig of water that tasted cool and refreshing after her work out.

"Lady Satsuki has asked that I don't torture you. So I came to apologize and hopefully offer some support to you as the chair of the athletics committee. You're currently the only gymnast so it's not like you have much else you can do."

"I'm training. That's why I'm here." she retorted, "I don't need an education. I need to be stronger. Do I need your approval for that?"

"Saphire... Saphire... Saphire..." the confidence in his voice had an air of victory to it as he held his hand out and raised a finger at a time to the count of, "One... two... three..."

Saphire's body began to feel heavy, her lids closed and she fell back, completely unconscious. His strong arms caught her and lifted her up so he could carry her. Her head slumped as she leaned her face into his chest. Uzu brought her to his private office, away from the cameras. He knew he'd be able to talk to her and ensure she knew her place. She was unconscious for about ten minutes. Her copper eyes flew open as she felt intense fear rattle her body.

"Sanageyama you lied to me!" she screamed and tried to throw up her arms, only to find her arms and legs had been bound to a chair, "Why have you tied me up?"

"I guess I enjoy it. Watching you squirm like this," he touched her face to tease her, "Saphire... So tell me... based on the report I read you were an abandoned child left to rot because you were a girl, am I right?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" she asked defiantly, gaze of fire trying to burn a hole in him.

"Because you have no alternative." Uzu replied with little care in the tone of his voice, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

His hand left his side as he reached to touch her stomach and the shrill sound of her voice crying out made him stop, "No! Don't touch me like that!" Saphire felt a deep emotional pain that she couldn't bear. Scars that hadn't healed and would never go away, "You read my file I don't know why you want to know but..I... I'll tell you everything."

"Good..." he stood up and his grey eyes watched her intently, "You seem to be afraid of being touched intimately." he rubbed his chin, "I'm going to have to dive further into that."

She was a rat caught in a trap. Uzu would make her do whatever he wanted and he would find out every little disgusting detail. Defeated she spoke with a sigh, "I'm a bastard child yes... My parents didn't want me because I am female. I was dumped into a river until a woman in Nepal found me and brought me to a brothel in Kuala Lampur." she gasped, "I grew up there. By the time I was five they had me dancing for the men that would frequent the brothel," she winced, "Scantily clad and ogled at by old rich lechers, the woman collected on me greatly. She let them have me for short periods in rooms with my skin exposed. It was supervised as they were to leave my virginity intact. Many a man was allowed to touch me in ways I didn't want..." she looked at him sadly, her shoulders slumped her heart thumping loudly, "I don't know why you need to know all of this."

"Well... you saw how easy I made you react to me... I'll continue to use that. It's a weakness." he walked around her, "Though that's another story... Your future here has yet to be written and I will dictate every moment." he smirked before kneeling before her and grabbing her by the hair and forcing her fire light eyes to look into his. The rage that exploded into her made her face red. "There's more to what happened in the brothel. Tell me in your words how you escaped. Don't you dare lie to me."

Saphire took a moment to compose herself because she was prepared to explode at him, "I... I was twelve... I had gone to fetch water from the pump and one of the men had tried to capture me and rape me. I had fashioned a knife through the years out of a stone I'd found, which I kept with me always... I killed him...I was terrified. I thought I'd go to jail or worse. So I ran and made my way to the mountain where I found a swords man... he took me in and trained me to become the skilled swords woman I am. I spent three years training until he told me he had taught me all he knew and that I should make my way to Tokyo should I want to learn more and become stronger. He gave me the last name Tazama because as a bastard child I had no last name."

"You didn't come straight to Japan though did you?" she tried to look away which angered him, "Did you?!" he raised his voice pulling her head to him and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"NO!" she screamed, "I went back and slaughtered them all. The whole lot of them. Every man, lecher, every one that forced me into that life..." she took a deep breath having lost her senses, "They all deserved to die for enslaving me..." she whimpered. "They all deserved to rot in hell for making me do those things." there was a moment of silence as if he was trying to read her and her reactions.

"I almost took pity you." Uzu smirked. "Bastard brown child, with no family and no friends and a sword wielding master. It's like something out of a movie!"

"I don't need your pity Sanageyama. My past is something I spent a lot of time stomping on and wiping the blood off my body. I've seen things you couldn't dream of."

"Oh I know. Trust me I understand more than anything."

"You read a file on me. You don't understand anything. You don't see the images I've seen. Or felt the disgusting touch of a 60 year old man on your flesh. Don't you dare say you understand me or my life. My struggles are far from your perfect world, and beyond the reach of your wonderful three star luxuries. There are things branded on my eyelids that I see every time I blink." Saphire didn't hesitate to ensure her disgust was him was clear in tone of her voice, "No Uzu Sanageyama. You don't understand me. You'll never have the capacity to understand me or my struggle. I need to move on in my life and you're trying to keep me in my nightmare... it's disgusting. Now let me out."

"Not so fast my Indian Princess." He placed his hands upon her bound wrists, bending over to look her in the face. Nose to nose his charcoal hues were burned by the fire light eyes that donned her face. Silence. He was staring, ensnared by the heat of her blaze. The warmth rose to his face and he let out a gasp for air. "Shit..."

"What?" she winced looking at him defiantly, not realizing that he had been lustfully watching her.

"This meeting stays between us." He ordered without a crack in his voice as he bent down to her feet, "Lady Satsuki finds out she'll be really unhappy so keep this quiet." closing his eyes a moment he took a deep breath to try and stop himself from looking at her smooth bare legs, "I'm going to unbind you, Two star student Saphire Tazama. We will meet again. Be ready for it." he lifted the belt and pulled it out of the loop of the buckle loosening it around her delicate ankle. Flesh brushed flesh and they both looked at each other, unsure how to act or feel.

"Sanageyama..." she felt a flush come to her cheek that she tried desperately to ignore. Her left leg free she began to tremble. The other leg free she wanted nothing more than to stand and run away from him. She needed to get as far as she could from the Athletic Chair. Uzu stood and bent so he could unbind her wrists. Her breath was heavy as he released her and she stood quickly, losing her step due to the drugs in her system. The caramel teenager wavered and fell forward. On instinct his strong arms went out to her, catching her as she put her hands out to touch his chest, the feel of her warm breasts against him was wonderful, unlike anything he'd ever felt. Saphire breathing was laboured as she looked up at him, barely able to open her eyes.

"Saphire..." he called her first name. She looked at him with a vacant stare, "Are you alright?"

In her head she felt the ripples of his body against hers and it angered her. Her body couldn't react to the behaviour because of the medication she's taken in her water. "I..." she struggled to say, "I'm perfectly fine. Just let me go." she couldn't turn around and walk away.

"Shit..." unsure what to do he continued to hold her against him.

"Uzu..." she forced herself to say his name as she used his chest as leverage to move away from him, "I need to go..." Saphire's black pony tail swished as she walked away, using all her strength to maintain her composure. Uzu watched her leave the office and turned back to where she sat, confused.

"I better get back before Satsuki notices." he went to lock up and make sure there was no evidence of what happened.

Saphire's caramel body collided with a locker. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her eyes were so heavy she couldn't keep them open. She would crash in the middle of the hall and everyone would see. The world went black and she crashed to the floor, the cold of the tile floor on her face as she lost consciousness.


End file.
